


Belong to Me

by Honey_Bee80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, First Dates, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes on a date with an adorable guy.  Dean isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong to Me

Castiel frowned at the bill he held in his hand, squinting as if trying to decipher an alien language. “Cas?” Dean snapped his fingers in the angel’s face. “Cas!” Castiel started and looked at the hunter. “What’s the deal, man?” 

“There are numbers on this.” Castiel held the bill out to the other man, his face still puzzled. Dean chuckled. 

“The waiter gave you his number.” Dean informed him, going to grab the paper. Castiel yanked it back and pulled out his phone. “What the hell are you….?” Dean trailed off. 

“He was attractive, Dean.” Castiel retorted, entering the digits deftly into his mobile. Dean stared at the angel, eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. Said waiter chose that moment to walk past, shooting a wink in Castiel’s direction. He was young, younger than Dean, with curly blonde hair and smiling brown eyes. Castiel smiled in reply. 

“Seriously!? We’re on a case!” Dean spluttered. 

“And?” Castiel arched a brow. “Since when has that ever stopped you?” 

“Stopped him from what?” Sam interrupted as he slid back into his chair returning from his bathroom break. 

“Making acquaintance with women.” Cas said, his tone bordering on snarky. 

“You got hit on, Cas? Way to go man.” Sam shoved a last bite of salad in his mouth. 

“By our waiter!” Dean’s voice had gone up a few octaves in indignation. 

“So?” Sam shrugged. “Cas isn’t really a dude, man. He’s an angel. Not like it matters.” 

“Thank you, Sam.” Castiel smiled at the younger Winchester. Deciding that he was outnumbered, Dean snatched the bill back and went to go pay. On the way out of the diner, Castiel was smiling a small, secret smile that pissed Dean off for reasons he couldn’t identify. 

Later that night, Sam was tapping away at his laptop, Dean was sprawled on the motel bed, and Cas was gone. He and the waiter had talked on the phone and made arrangements to meet at a bar a few minutes from the motel. Dean was unable to prevent the glare he shot at the angel’s back as he left the room. At the moment he was violently cleaning his gun, making way more noise than necessary. 

“Dean, chill the fuck out!” Sam growled. 

“I’m going for a walk.” Dean finally grumbled, snatching his coat. If he happened to walk in the direction of the bar where Cas was having his date, well, that was neither here nor there. 

 

Castiel hesitated when he entered the bar, glancing around. He spotted Jeremy waving to him from the bar. He was a very attractive young man. From their brief conversation he had mentioned that he was in his last year of university majoring in social work, and he had younger sister named Emily, and he worked part time at the diner to pay some of his tuition. Castiel wondered if perhaps he was too old for the boy, but really that was a fairly complex philosophical problem seeing as he was millennia old, and he didn’t want to get into it right now. 

He took the stool next to his date and smiled. Warm brown eyes sparkled back at him. “How are you, Steve?” Castiel felt badly for giving a false name, but he didn’t really want to risk drawing attention to himself, and he couldn’t help but feel the need to be cautious. 

“I’m well, yourself?” 

“Great, now that you’re here.” Jeremy gave him a genuine smile and placed on hand over Castiel’s. The angel felt a warm tingle in his hand from the contact, it was pleasant. “You want something to drink?” 

“I’ll have what you’re drinking.” Castiel told him. The younger man flagged down the bartender and ordered, paying before Castiel could dig his wallet out. 

“I asked you, I’m paying.” Jeremy admonished, shooing Cas’s wallet away. Another wash of warmth rushed through Castiel and he smiled at the other man. Jeremy had a smattering of freckles across his nose that were just adorable. They reminded him of…he stomped that wayward thought down. No matter how he felt, he was alone in it. 

Castiel sipped his drink and found conversation with the young waiter to be surprisingly easy. Castiel used Jimmy Novak’s background to answer most of the questions, although he was careful not to mention Claire. 

“So the guys you were eating with today?” Jeremy asked curiously. 

“Old friends.” Castiel responded softly, hoping his voice didn’t betray him. “Why do you ask?” 

“Because the shorter one just came in. I wondered if he was looking for you.” 

Castiel turned and sure enough Dean was making his way to the bar, but he kept to the other side, far enough away from Castiel that it was obvious he was trying not to be spotted. Cas sighed and shook his head. “He likes alcohol and pretty bartenders. I doubt he is here because of me.” 

Jeremy raised a brow but didn’t press further. He did lean into Castiel’s space and Cas shivered a bit at the proximity when Jeremy whispered “His loss.” 

They shared a plate of nachos, or rather Cas ate a few and picked at his plate to make it look like he was eating. After a good hour, Jeremy took his hand and led him off the bar stool. “Wanna get out of here, beautiful?” he asked. Buoyed by the warmth in the touch and the pleasure of being wanted, Castiel followed him. 

Outside, under the lights, Jeremy leaned in and softly pressed their lips together. Castiel pressed back, the boy’s lips were soft and sweet and warm. When the younger waiter pressed the angel up against the building and kissed harder, Castiel did not protest. He heard the door to the bar open and close, and he heard footsteps, but he didn’t want to leave the warm cocoon he had created with the sweet blonde college student, so he didn’t look up. 

Sam flinched when Dean returned to the room, slamming the door so hard behind him the wall almost shook. Sam glared. “What is your problem today?” 

“Cas was making out with that twink outside the bar!” Dean bellowed, arms flailing. 

“So? He’s on a date, Dean.” Sam’s tone was exasperated. 

“But…but….it’s a GUY!” Dean retorted. 

“Again, so? Why do you just assume that Cas is straight, dude? He’s an angel. I’m pretty sure gender isn’t a big deal to him.” 

“Because he isn’t supposed to like other guys!” Dean finally spluttered. Sam’s eyes widened a little. 

“Are you…are you jealous?” Sam asked him tentatively. 

“No! No!” Dean raked a hand through his hair and turned to dig in his duffel. “That’s stupid, Sam.” 

“Uh-huh.” Sam leaned back in his chair. “Because you were never bothered about Meg or April. Why is this getting under your skin, other than it proves that Cas is into guys?” 

“I’m not bothered Sammy, I just…Fuck I don’t know!” Dean grumbled, throwing the bag in his hands down to the floor. Of course Castiel chooses that moment to enter the room, eyes darting from one Winchester to the other. Dean feels his blood boil. Castiel’s cheeks are pink, and his hair is mussed like it used to be when they first met. His lips are pink and he looks, well, he looks HAPPY. 

“Cas, can I talk to you a minute?” Dean growls at him. Castiel gives him the squinty eyed head tilt that usually means Dean is being an annoying human. 

“I’m gonna just go. Somewhere.” Sam shuts his laptop and grabs his coat, rushing out the door. 

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel asks, still squinting at Dean. 

“Look…so this guy…” Dean starts. 

“Jeremy.”

“What!?” 

“His name is Jeremy.” Castiel says firmly. “And I like him. I plan to see him again.” 

“You can’t, Cas!” Dean says desperately, frantically. Castiel scowls at him. 

“Of course I can. We haven’t solved the case yet, and I have my own car, so I am perfectly capable of driving out to visit.” 

“No Cas….I mean you CAN'T!” Dean was unaware of the volume of his voice, but he knew he was yelling. When Cas opened his mouth to reply, probably another version of “yes I can” Dean decided to shut him up for good. 

With one step he closed the distance between them and crushed his lips to Castiel’s. The angel squeaked, and Dean felt a rush of fire through his veins, before he was promptly shoved onto his ass. The angel was panting, his arms still raised, and he was glaring at Dean. 

“You have no right!” Cas growled. “Don’t you do this to me. Don’t!” 

“Don’t do …..what the hell are you talking about, Cas!?” Dean’s head was swimming and his ass hurt. 

“I won’t let you make this into a game. I can’t do that, “ Castiel’s voice is harsh and broken. 

“What? Wait, back up. What are you talking about?” Dean winces as he climbs to his feet. 

Castiel puts a hand over his face in a very human gesture and rubs his eyes. “Why, Dean? Why now? What are you doing?” 

“I…” Dean hesitates. He isn’t really sure what he feels, he just knows that he doesn’t want Castiel with any one else. “I could tell myself it was fine when it was Meg, or Daphne, or April, but when I saw you with this guy, I just, I couldn’t handle it. It’s supposed to be me, Cas.” 

Castiel takes his hands away from his eyes and studies Dean. The hunter fidgets under the piercing gaze. Finally the angel sighs. “It’s always been you. “ 

This time Dean approaches cautiously, tentatively, and cups his angel’s jaw before gently pressing their lips together. It’s less of a kiss and more of a promise. An apology. A beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter friends wanted a Cas goes on a date with a cute boy. It ended up more Destiel than I intended. It wasn't my fault!


End file.
